the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 March 2019
23:50-31 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:51-10 Sam Smith Dosen't Define Himself As "He" Anymore 23:52-10 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:53-54 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 23:54-05 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:54-34 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:54-57 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:55-27 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:57-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:57-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:04-05 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:05-05 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:05-36 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:06-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:08-54 TDL is a meme 00:09-22 No u. 00:11-24 no u 00:13-32 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:15-29 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:16-03 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:16-05 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:17-33 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:17-35 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:18-46 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:21-59 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:22-03 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:22-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:22-33 hey everyone 00:22-40 lets have a discussion 00:23-08 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:33-12 Ugh. Power will need to be turned off briefly. 00:33-24 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 00:36-13 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:36-25 I got a discussion. 00:36-32 At least, readding to one from earlier. 00:37-05 Wait, Korra's not here. 00:37-14 Will wait until he gets back. 00:37-43 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:37-57 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:8540 00:38-09 o/ 00:38-26 \o 00:39-03 Hmph. 00:41-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:41-45 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 00:42-06 Wtf. 00:42-12 What? 00:42-15 ^ 00:42-16 Was just Akumi, the bot and I. 00:42-22 Refreshed and everyone is here again. 00:42-26 Hmph. 00:42-29 no you left the chat 00:42-35 You weren't here when I joined? 00:42-38 What's the previous message you see? 00:42-39 see that happened to me too before but you claimed i left chat korra 00:42-40 You must've froze. 00:42-59 Last thing I saw was CS saying his power would be out briefly. (blobcatangery) 00:43-15 And it appears that yours went out instead. 00:43-17 http://prntscr.com/n091f0 00:43-25 Tell us the discussion. 00:43-41 Well, you already brought it elsewhere, but . . . 00:43-46 Oh yeah, I see. 00:44-04 https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1634975#15 00:44-07 Really? 00:44-38 I took my kudos away from him because I just don't think he deserves any for how constantly rude he is. 00:45-16 And what right does he have to say who was a good chat mod and who wasn't when he was never on chat? 00:45-19 https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:The_chess_master12 00:45-24 I have a feeling that's Z***** 00:45-42 ^ @Annabeth 00:45-45 Please stay on topic. 00:45-52 ? 00:45-56 Oh, Sayuri? 00:45-56 Sayu is a good admin. c: 00:46-08 Nah, Qst. 00:46-08 This be Z***** 00:46-08 https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Alpha_Thalassemia_Major 00:46-10 TDL Users ENRAGED at CC Thread 00:46-17 Lol. 00:46-21 Nah, this is mild. 00:46-28 You haven't seen us enraged at CC yet. 00:46-39 yes i have 00:46-41 ^ 00:46-42 well not you guys 00:46-43 but like 00:46-52 i've seen u korra 00:46-59 Anybody who's read that thread started by Oz could see it. 00:47-03 True. 00:47-08 yes yes 00:47-11 i was part of that too :p 00:47-22 That was a good thread, too bad it caused them to close chat. 00:47-23 the thread that they subtly closed 00:47-32 even after sannse said she appreciates the feedback 00:47-42 I love how they didn't even include the username of who closed it. 00:47-44 Sneaky shit. 00:47-49 Lmao 00:47-52 Wait, really? 00:47-55 yes 00:48-00 they closed it without giving a reason or a name 00:48-05 it's just closed without that message telling why 00:48-18 happened to me once when i refrehsed while closing a thread but i feel like it's a new secret tool 00:48-52 Hmph. 00:49-04 https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1585011 00:49-06 Wow. 00:49-19 http://prntscr.com/n0930n 00:49-20 Hmph. 00:49-44 does jack have like the biggest profile pics in every thread 00:49-45 I am sorry but p sure that is against ToU 00:49-45 Like not doing it on accident but on purpose 00:49-45 Because I remember reading through it for something else, and it says that you can't change stuff like that (like core features and such) to remain consistent with the rest of Fandom 00:49-47 Lmao 00:49-56 staff and vstf are the tou 00:50-05 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:50-07 Jack? 00:50-09 they make and break it when it suits the modernization movement 00:50-18 every single voting thread on esb it's his creepy pic lolol 00:50-25 when you link it his is the pic that shows 00:50-40 What's his creepy pic? 00:50-48 that girl 00:51-37 What girl? 00:51-59 that one 00:52-36 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:52-43 Random thing I noticed on the thread. 00:52-45 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:52-54 Like Brick came back just to go like "You can't blame the moderators!" 00:52-59 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:53-04 Yet in private, he's hating on CCCrew calling them incompetent and such. 00:53-08 wait he is 00:53-25 well there's a horse of different color 00:53-44 lol i legit just managed to forget brick from my wikia history and now he's back 00:53-45 rip me 00:53-56 Where did he say that in private? 00:54-18 Speaking of Brick, I reckon I shall take a visit to E.S.B 00:54-26 My DMs, an old group DM, etc. 00:54-49 brick is like 00:55-16 that 00:57-03 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:57-25 omg alex knew brick since 2016 00:57-31 3 YEARS 00:58-14 Ferrycel is here haha 00:59-06 yes i did 00:59-22 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 00:59-23 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:59-49 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:59-50 Beautiful 01:05-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:06-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:09-04 WHO is Ferrycel 01:09-11 YOU 01:10-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:10-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:11-09 I ain't Ferrycel. 01:11-34 wow then why are you on discord 01:13-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:14-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:14-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:14-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:14-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:14-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:14-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:15-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:15-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:18-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:18-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:22-43 Spongeycel 01:23-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:23-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:25-16 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:25-20 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:25-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:25-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:26-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:26-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:26-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:29-36 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:29-38 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:32-12 Girls can't be 'cel 01:32-16 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:32-19 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:32-30 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:32-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:32-45 lesbiens and bi's can 01:33-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:33-43 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:33-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:33-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:33-58 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:33-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:33-59 korra DM 01:34-01 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:34-46 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:35-28 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:36-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:36-13 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:36-45 I have no str8 frieands 01:37-21 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:37-41 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:38-30 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:39-16 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:39-23 Welp. 01:39-26 You sure? 01:39-43 Yah 01:39-51 They're all weebs and gays 01:39-55 and bi's 01:40-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:40-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:41-12 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:41-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:41-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:41-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:41-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:42-24 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:42-35 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:43-03 wow if everyone is soooo not talking then what does everyone do at this time 01:43-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:43-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:43-11 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:43-30 Lezzies and Bi cannot be cel JFL 01:43-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:43-53 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 01:43-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:44-05 Korra 01:44-28 yah thats whats soo good about being gay (rofl) 01:45-40 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:46-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:46-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:46-20 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:47-01 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:47-37 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:47-40 Korrrrrrra 01:47-43 Answer meh 01:47-44 Now 01:48-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:48-17 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:48-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:48-51 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:48-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:48-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:49-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:49-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:49-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:49-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:49-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:49-59 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 01:50-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:50-44 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:50-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:50-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-02 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:51-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:51-45 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:51-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:52-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:52-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:53-21 Huh. 01:53-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:53-37 Very well then. 01:54-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:56-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:56-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:56-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:57-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:57-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:57-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:57-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:57-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:58-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:58-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:58-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:59-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:59-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:00-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:00-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:01-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:01-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:01-50 ? 02:01-50 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:01-55 ? 02:03-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:03-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:03-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:03-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:04-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:04-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:05-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:07-48 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:11-10 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:11-11 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:11-13 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:12-29 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:13-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:13-12 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 02:13-23 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:13-25 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:14-59 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:16-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:16-39 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:18-58 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:19-01 omg has tkf listened to bang bang 02:19-37 Yes 02:19-40 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:20-36 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:20-58 omg soory the title is not allowed 02:21-41 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:24-00 Wai naught? 02:26-00 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:26-08 omg nicki minaj is soo amazing never realised this 02:26-36 She is amazing, YIS. 02:26-39 Known this for years. 02:26-53 omg when she said bicicyle thats when i realised it tkf 02:27-14 Nicki 02:27-18 Ucken. 02:27-24 *Fucken 02:27-27 My typing died, nvm. 02:27-28 omg how about jessica j 02:27-50 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:28-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:30-32 She ain't yo mother 02:32-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:32-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:33-41 HUH 02:33-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:34-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:34-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:35-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:35-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:36-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:36-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:40-58 What the actual fuck. 02:41-03 ? 02:41-04 http://prntscr.com/n09x5o 02:41-05 Hmph. 02:41-24 Very unbiased news site, truly. 02:42-13 Very. 02:44-02 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:45-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:45-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:45-28 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 02:45-30 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:45-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:46-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:46-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:46-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:47-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:51-29 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:51-31 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:51-33 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:52-15 big Megamind said the n word 02:57-46 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:57-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:58-00 I banned em from my Christian Minecraft Server hehehe 02:58-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:58-18 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:59-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:00-45 Korra are you on chatcrypt right now 03:01-00 Nope. 03:01-09 Someones impersonating you then 03:01-21 No biggie. Happens almost weekly. 03:01-36 Link me immediately 03:01-39 Ah it's toxic 03:01-52 Screenshot immediately 03:02-06 Tell me, 03:02-38 Be chatcrypt the same as that strange chat site two days ago..... 03:02-48 Maybe. 03:02-51 Nope its not toxic 03:02-58 I only used it once, and it was today. Truly strange and shady site. 03:03-14 It is obv GlowingMosquito, MoH. 03:04-18 Its not 03:05-44 What the hell is chatcrypt? 03:06-28 ~ FortunaMajor1122 has joined the chat ~ 03:06-42 Fandumb chat except with adds 03:06-55 Welcome, FortunaMajor1122. 03:06-55 Who the heck is the fake korra 03:07-19 They didnt even know Korra and I were brother and sister! 03:07-23 hi korra 03:07-40 It simply does not matter who they are. 03:07-45 They are simply trolling. 03:07-46 hi everyone! 03:07-50 Welcome. 03:08-45 Ah it was South 03:08-55 Lol. 03:08-55 Southside 03:13-17 There are now 4 korras 03:13-59 Truly fascinating. 03:14-29 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:14-47 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 03:14-57 hi souh 03:15-00 south 03:15-04 Shut up Qwerty 03:16-14 ~ FortunaMajor1122 has joined the chat ~ 03:16-17 ~ FortunaMajor1122 has left the chat ~ 03:16-37 ~ FortunaMajor1122 has joined the chat ~ 03:16-42 qwerty? 03:17-01 I've called you that since you were 7 03:17-20 oh? 03:21-10 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 03:21-46 Hmph. 03:22-04 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 03:22-32 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 03:22-46 ~ FortunaMajor1122 has left the chat ~ 03:24-08 4 Korras? 03:25-25 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:25-30 True 03:29-54 Trump 03:35-09 Tkf look on chatcrypt rn lmfao 03:35-50 ____ getting rekt 03:36-26 Don't feel like logging in. 03:37-05 You were there when i left just now! 03:37-12 (blobcatangry) 03:37-14 Nope 03:37-18 I left about 30 minutes ago. 03:37-29 Wtf 03:38-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:38-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:41-23 ~ FortunaMajor1122 has joined the chat ~ 03:42-42 PH, PM. 03:49-21 ~ FortunaMajor1122 has left the chat ~ 03:49-21 ~ FortunaMajor1122 has joined the chat ~ 03:54-53 ~ FortunaMajor1122 has left the chat ~ 03:54-55 ~ FortunaMajor1122 has joined the chat ~ 04:05-15 chat is dead 04:07-41 Sure 04:13-13 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 04:13-18 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 04:13-19 Ooh look. 04:13-29 I see a Bandicoot. 04:14-30 i like coco 04:16-15 she is one of my favorite crash bandicoot characters 04:20-44 Bandicoot is gay 04:21-24 So is Pokemon and legend of Zelda and everything else 04:21-24 no it is not, do you even know what crash bandicoot it? 04:21-52 LoZ is good, PH. 04:22-20 @ FortunaMajor1122 - https://www.deviantart.com/csyde65/gallery/61604635/Crash-Bandicoot-Original-Artwork 04:22-54 ooh, aku aku! 04:23-26 That's not Aku Aku. That's a fictional mask I created. But Aku Aku is among the deviants that I created. 04:24-30 oh, now i see the the difference 04:25-28 LoZ must be renamed to Legend of Link 04:25-36 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 04:25-38 it just looks like aku aku 04:25-39 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 04:25-40 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 04:26-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:26-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:27-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:27-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:37-23 bye 04:37-25 ~ FortunaMajor1122 has left the chat ~ 04:38-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:38-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:44-09 C.S's deviantart is gold as expected 04:46-11 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:01-14 Welp. I didn't get to say thanks. 05:02-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~